Blog użytkownika:Narumi Yuuki/Światła,kamera,Shane ! 2
To jest kontynuacja Światła,kamera,Shane ! Widać chyba po tytule ;) Rozdział I Eli nie wiedział co ma zrobić. Postanowił pojechać do Blakka i wszytko wyjaśnić. U Blakka... Mężczyzna był zadowolony z siebie.Wiedział,że Eli wkrótce do niego przyjedzie. Po chwili chłopak wykopał drzwi od jego gabinetu i wszedł wściekły. -Oddawaj mi Trixie! - krzyknął wściekły. Prawie eksplodował. -A zgadzasz się pracować dla mnie? -Zgadzam się. Teraz puść Trixie. Ona nic złego nie zrobiła. -Jest twoją dziewczyną i to dla mnie wystarczy. -Nie jesteśmy razem. To tylko znajoma. -Znajoma?- zapytała Trixie ze łzami w oczach. Nie spodziewała się takiej odpowiedzi. -Trixie, tak się o ciebie martwiłem !- krzyknął Eli i podbiegł do niej chcąc ją przytulić. Ona się od niego odsunęła. -Nie przytulę cię. W końcu jesteśmy TYLKO znajomymi. -Trixie, o czym ty mówisz? -Powtarzam to co powiedziałeś. -Trixie, ja się tylko przejęzyczyłem. Nie znajomymi tylko przyjaciółmi. Gdybyśmy byli tylko znajomymi to bym nie przyjechał tutaj pracować dla Blakka wzamian za twoją wolność. -Słucham ?! Rozdział II -Tak, będę dla niego pracował. I jeśli chcesz być bezpieczna to szybko stąd odejdź. -Eli, nie mogę cię zostawić. Ja,ja nie potrafię ! Za bardzo się z tobą zżyłam. -Proszę cię. Jeśli chcesz być bezpieczna to wracaj do domu. -Ale to z tobą jestem bezpieczna. Nie zostawiaj mnie Eli.- powiedziała i wtuliła się w niego. -Spokojnie, już niedługo będziemy razem. To tylko kilka tygodni. -Szkoda , że nie sekund. -Ja wiem. Musisz już iść. -Muszę? -Musisz. Nie chcę, żeby coś ci się tutaj stało. -Dobrze Eli. Ale nie zapomnij o mnie i uważaj na siebie.- powiedziała.Złapała jego lewy policzek i cmoknęła go w prawy. Widać było w nim dużo tęsknoty i smutku. -Nie zapomnę o tobie. Kocham cię.- powiedział i dał jej całusa w usta. -Ja ciebie też. Muszę chyba już iść. Ale nie chcę cię zostawiać. -Ja ciebie też nie, ale musisz. Powiedz o wszystkim chłopakom. Nie wiedzą nawet o twoim zniknięciu. -Nie wiedzą? - Nie. Żegnaj Trixie.- powiedział i ostatni raz dał jej buziaka. Po chwili dziewczyna wyszła... Rozdział III Trixie wbiegła do domu cała zapłakana. Kord i Pronto byli w szoku. Nie widzieli jej nigdy w takim stanie. -Trixie, co się stało? Uspokój się...- powiedział Kord cicho. Dziewczyna nie mogła powiedzieć ani słowa, ale wreszcie dała radę. -Blakk szantażuje Eli i teraz on pracuje dla Blakka !- krzyknęła po czym wybuchła jeszcze większym płaczem. - Słucham ?!- krzyknęli jednocześnie chłopcy. -Jak to się stało ?!- zawołał Pronto. -W nocy ktoś przyszedł do mojego pokoju. Prawdopodobnie Twist . Poczułam lekkie ukłucie i straciłam przytomność. Zabrali mnie do twierdzy Blakka . Eli pojechał do niego i reszty chyba się domyślacie.- powiedziała i ukryła twarz w dłoniach. Powoli zaczynała opanowywać płacz. Stał się bardzo cichy. -Nie mogłaś bardziej uważać ?!- wybuchnął Kord.- Przez ciebie teraz Eli jest w niebezpieczeństwie ! Cieszy cię to ?!- zaczął krzyczeć na dziewczynę. -Uważasz , że to moja wina?- zapytała ze łzami w oczach. -Szczerze? Tak, właśnie tak uważam !- krzyknął jej prosto w twarz.- Uważam, że jesteś głupią dziewczyną ! Myślisz, że co?! Przyjaźnisz się z Shane'em i twoje filmy będą popularne na całą Slugterrę ?! -Kord !- krzyknął Pronto gdy spojrzał na twarz Trixie. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i z płaczem pobiegła do swojego pokoju. Wbiegła, trzasnęła drzwiami, rzuciła się na łóżko i zaczęła mocno płakać. W salonie... -Kord, odwaliło ci? Co ty narobiłeś?- zawołał głośno Pronto. -Powiedziałem to co o niej myślę. -Ona wystarczająco cierpi po dołączeniu Eli do Blakka. Powinniśmy jej pomóc. Poza tym to nie jej wina. Nie wiedziała, że coś takiego planują. -Mogła powiedzieć, że słyszy jakieś dziwne dźwięki. -Myślisz, że ktoś by usłyszał kroki Twista? -Może i masz rację. Trochę mnie poniosło. -No ja myślę. Ledwo się uspokoiła , a ty doprowadziłeś ją do płaczu. -Wiem to. Idę do niej. W pokoju Trixie... Dziewczyna nie przestała płakać. Po chwili usłyszała pukanie do drzwi. -Trixie , mogę wejść? - zapytał cicho Kord. -Nie, nie możesz.- powiedziała chowając twarz w poduszce. -Trixie, przepraszam cię. Nie chciałem cię zranić.- powiedział siadając na skraju łóżka. - Nie wiesz nawet jak się poczułam. Słysząc twoje słowa ugięły mi się nogi. -Ja wiem i bardzo cię przepraszam. -Nie wiem czy ci wybaczę. To zabrzmiało tak jakby to była moja wina. -Powinienem był trochę zahamować. Mam pytanie. -Co chcesz? -Pojedziesz z nami odbić Eli?- zapytał. Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego. Nie mogła uwierzyć w to co usłyszała. Pisałam to gdy byłam wkurzona na Raixo, bo ciągle pisał , że lubi go tylko kilka osób i nie pisał o mnie. Gotowało się we mnie. Teraz już się uspokoiłam i zazdroszczę tym co idą do szkoły dopiero 7 stycznia. 'Rozdział IV' Specjanie dla Darii. ''' - Serio Kord? Chcesz to zrobić?- zapytała lekko zdziwiona. -Tak. Wiem, że ci na nim zależy.- powiedział Kord. -Wszystkim nam zależy.-powiedziała mądrze. -Tak, ale tobie o wiele bardziej. Wiem, że się w nim zakochałaś. Widzę to jak się przy nim zachowujesz.- powiedział i spojrzał na nią. -Czyli jak?- zapytała oburzona. -Gdy podchodzi do ciebie potem kręcisz filmy. Dlatego że jesteś przy nim zestresowana. Nie chcesz wyjść na idiotkę. Strasz się aby brał cię na poważnie. -Wow, jesteś jasnowidz. - powiedziała ze zdziwieniem. -Wiem to, ale wolę być aktorem. I pamiętaj, że zawsze możesz się u mnie wygadać jeśli chodzi o Eli. Zapytam go co o tobie myśli i kim dla niego jesteś. Powiem ci wszystko później. -Ani mi się wasz.- powiedziała grożąc mu pięścią. -No weź, chyba chcesz znać jego uczucia do ciebie. -No może i masz trochę racji. -No widzisz. Idź się przespać. Jutro ruszamy po Eli. -Zgoda. Czemu to dla mnie robisz? - Chcę ci pomóc... '''NIE MAM WENY ! KOŃCZĘ TO OPOWIADANIE. POWIEM CO SIĘ MIAŁO STAĆ: '- ZAHIPNOTYZOWANIE ELI' '-PRZYJAZD GANGU' '-ODWRÓCENIE SIĘ ELI OD PRZYJACIÓŁ I SKRZYWDZENIE TRIXIE' '-ROZPACZ DZIEWCZYNY' '-PRZYJAZD DO SHANAI (TU JESZCZE ŻYJE)' '-ODKRYCIE LEKARSTWA- MIŁOŚĆ ( JAK WIADOMO ELI I TRIXIE)' '- PONOWNY PRZYJAZD' '-POCAŁUNEK' '-ODCZAROWANIE' '-WYZNANIE UCZUĆ' '-POWRÓT DO DOMU...' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach